


Death And The Sea

by Icey_Daydreamer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey_Daydreamer/pseuds/Icey_Daydreamer
Summary: AU where all of the books are written and published and Camp-Half Blood is real! Demigods and eveything written in the books is real only no one knows. Marrisa is a 15 year old orphan who is actually a demi god who's best friend is her protecter! She's been a fan of the books for years but never in her wildist dreams did she ever think it's be real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 8 years ago so i'm sorry if it's bad XD ;-; also it's kinda a oneshot made out of bordem.

I lay in my bed,”sleeping” like the other girls in this orphanage,who like me,wish they knew who their parents were,and why they dropped them off at this horrible place called Miss Emily’s Home for Orphaned Girls. I pull out my flashlight from under my pillow along with the book I had been reading. Percy Jackson and The Olympians:The Last Olympian. The last book of the series (before the follow up series) of which I had been reading again for the 15th time. These books were the only thing that helped me be happy,well these books and my best friend Junnie. I hear footsteps by the door and quick flick off the light and hide everything under my pillow again. The door opens and I can see Miss Rosa’s black/jade green shoes in the sliver of light that shines through. Miss Rosa’s the only one that's ever been nice to us girls,with her short black hair, long black and green dress,and her motherly attitude toward everyone,she’s the only person that makes this place bearable. I hear her footsteps coming closer to my bed. “Marissa,I know you're awake dear. Was it the nightmares again?” I shake my head. This time it was simply because I couldn’t sleep.I had been having strange dreams about a large ghostly figure telling me he was my father and when I told him I didn't believe him..he turned into a fiery demon and attacked me. Miss Rosa often told me this was caused by the fact of me not knowing my father. “Have you been reading those books again?” “Y-yes Miss Rosa..” I say,afraid of her response. “You know I don't think those books are good for you. They could be playing a part in these nightmares you've been having.” “I know but,they’re just so interesting and amazing. I mean these kids never met their parents either…” “Dear I know you hope that these books just might be real,that you might just be like them,but the reality is you're not. I’m sorry dear.” “I know..” “Alright,well good night dear.” “Good night Miss Rosa.” I fall back onto my pillow and try to fall asleep,and eventually.after a while,I do. And guess what? No nightmares. I woke up the next morning early and quickly got ready for school.To be completetly honest ,I actually kind of like school,it’s better than the orphange at least… plus my bestfriend Junnie( who I call June) is here as well. And lucky me, she ended up in all of my classes. So she never leaves my side,which was okay. Junnie was was about 4’9 with bleach blonde which she dyed shocking bright green streaks into. I myself am 5’0 with long black hair and blue eyes. When I walk off the bus the first thing I hear is “Marissa!” I turn my head to see Junnie running toward me. I smile and say “Hey June what’s up?” she shrugs, “Same old same old..um well..did you want to come to my house today?” I get really ```excited like I always did when she asked me this. I get to spend a whole weekend with my best friend and no one at the orphanage to make me feel bad. “Yes! Absolutely!” Luckily enough Junnie had a bunch of clothes that don't fit her but fit me perfectly so I never had to worry about packing. “Awesome! My parents won’t mind,they’re working late tonight anyways.” “Well there’s a shocker.” We laugh as we head to our first class,biology. Biology has never really interested me,but June absolutely loves it.

After a long agonizing day of school I get on the bus with Junnie and we sit in the very first seat. Most of the freshman's sit in the back,but we learned quickly that unless you want to be verbally abused sit in the front. Of course that doesn't stop anyone from   
talking about me behind my back...They act like I can't hear them, but I do…. I've been blocking them out for years… It's mainly because i'm dyslexic and ADHD. Anyways,once me and Junnie are off the bus and walking down her incredibly long driveway that leads way back into the words. There’s a sound of rustling leaves and I jump,startled by the sound. “Hey no need to be so jumpy! It’s probably just a deer or something.”She says. I nod slightly as I continue to follow her down the driveway. Once inside the house I breath in the scent of pine trees and cinnamon candles, which are always lit. I always loved that smell, it reminded me of christmas… which I never celebrated at the orphanage..but last year I remember,me and a couple other girls, snuck out one christmas and joined a little christmas party that was going on at a nearby church. That was actually where I met Junnie. Junnie leads me to her bedroom where we have done so many stupid things...to many to even remember.   
We stay up most of the night talking about school and the orphanage. After while around 11:00 we finally fall asleep. A few minutes , later I hear a loud crash sound and bolt awake. Junnie must have heard it too,because she was awake as well. “What was that?” I say,the fear in my voice was obvious. “Probably just my parents getting home.” She says,sounding like she was trying to believe that as much as I was. We try to go back asleep and after a while I manage to. I hear more sounds in my sleep,but I choose to ignore them,telling myself it’s just a dream. I hear another loud crash and bolt awake only to be hit on the head by some sort of stick and knocked out, but not before seeing one,giant eye.”Cyclopes…” I mutter before passing out. 

Once I wake up again,I'm in a white room with a red cross on the front door. It must be some sort of infirmary I guess. Once my eyes open,I realize that I am surrounded by people I don’t know. even though some of them seem familiar. I recognize Junnie,but other than that…. “Junnie where am I?” I say sleepily. I catch sight of a rather tall guy,with jet black hair and sea green eyes. He looks like my version of Percy Jackson..but he isn’t real. “Uh..well…” She stutters. “It’s Okay Juniper..You can tell her.” says a guy who at first looks like any other 13 year old. Then i realize that he the bottom half of his body was that of a goat. “Holy jesus! Your a satyr….? Oh my god...holy..just..is this real? I have to be dreaming….There is NO WAY that my books have come to life.” I say,my voice full of confusion and a bit of fear. “I’m afraid so” says Junnie,who I now realize has green skin,brown hair and pointed ears.”Juniper? As in the tree nymph? As in Grover’s girlfriend?” She nods slowly. “wait..then that means that... “ I look at the other people surrounding me. A girl with honey blonde hair and storm grey eyes”Annabeth..” A tan boy with dark curly hair wearing an army jacket. “Leo..” A girl wearing beat up clothes with her short brown hair,choppy and uneven. “Piper..” A boy with sea green eyes and jet black hair…”Percy….” I almost pass out again. “Wait...if you're all here...then that means i'm a…” “Yep” says leo. “And i'm at..?” “Camp Half-Blood” says a centaur,who walks into the room. “Chiron..”I say feeling my eyes widen with surprise and happiness. I’ve often looked up to Chiron throughout my life while reading the books. I thought of him as a mentor and wished that he was real. Never in my life did I ever think he would be standing right before me. I sit up in the bed. “Hello Chiron” I say as formally and respectfully as I possibly could. “Hello child. Are you okay? you were knocked out cold when juniper brought you here.” “Yes i’m alright. A little confused and shaken up,but alright.” I crawl out of the bed and stumble right into Percy. “Sorry!” I say,blushing like an idiot. He looks down at me,helping me regain my balance “It’s okay” he says with a soft smile.I stand in front of Chiron,just looking at him in admiration.”Percy,Why don't you give Marissa here a tour of camp?” says the centaur. “Sure” says Percy as he leads me out the door. He leads me through the camp showing me all the cabins.While we walk I tell him about the book series (leaving out the part about him and Annabeth). He asked me if I had been claimed and I said “No..I guess i’ll be staying in cabin 11 for now?” He just laughed and even I managed a little smile. He showed me the cave where Rachel (who has the spirit of the oracle,Delphi in her)And the beach along with the stables and finally the arena. I gasp as we walk into the Arena. It was so beautiful. Percy and I sit in two of the seats close to the front of the Arena. “So Mom or Dad?” he asks me. “Dad..”I reply. “Oh who do you hope it is?” “Anyone besides Hades…” I say. “ Oh why?” “Because everybody hates children of Hades...i’d be an outcast. Just like I am now….hopefully they’ll claim me before my 15th birthday..which is in 2 months.” “Who knows, maybe they’ll claim you tonight!” he says. All I can do is smile in return. “So you and Annabeth?” I say. Something about his facial expression didn't seem right. “Why does everybody assume that we are dating?!” He exclaims. “Oh um..You kinda are in the books…” I say shyly as I look at my shoes. “Sorry…” I mumble quietly. “It’s okay.” Is all he says in return. 

 

4 months later I am starting to feel as if i'm actually apart of the camp! I have made some friends including Leo,Piper,Percy and even Annabeth! Even though my 15th birthday was 2 months ago my father has still not claimed me. Whoever he his,I hope he Isn't Hades or Poseidon. 

 

Over my time being here I may have developed a bit of a crush on Percy. And I think he might actually like me back! Of course that is so impossible when so many other girls are constantly swooning over him. I push my feelings for Percy aside and focus more on my training. There is suppose to be an upcoming quest and I really want to be chosen for it. 

That night at the campfire,I was unusually happy,which is saying alot considering i'm usually happy anyways, but I was super hyper and excited. I sit down beside the other members of Cabin 11 as we all start singing silly old campfire songs. Everything was going alright until the very end,when the campfire was dying down… All of sudden the black fiery symbol of Hades was burning over my head. I nearly burst into tears on the spot as several other campers gasps and backed away from me as if I was some kind of monster… I turned my head and look at my friends but I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact before I ran to my favorite spot on the beach. A giant flat rock that looks over the shore. I bring my knees to my chest and I start crying. Crying because I hate myself,because I hate my father,because i’m pretty sure that all of my friends hate me now. The sound of my sobbing drowns out the sounds of the waves. “Marissa?! Where are you?” I hear a familiar voice say. I try to stay quiet in hope that he will go away...he doesn’t need to see me like this. Unfortunately it seems that he knows me better than I thought because he found me rather quickly. “Marissa why’d you run away like that?” he says as he steps closer to me. “Go away…” I whisper,my voice cracking. “Marissa..” He says sympathetically. He sits next to me, wrapping one arm around my shoulder. I start to cry again. He pulls me closer. “Hey,shh,it’s okay, it’s okay…” I sob into his shoulder. “Everybody hates me now...Just as I was starting to fit in… “ I sniffle a little bit and pull away from Percy,rubbing my eyes. “ I don’t hate you.” He says. “you don't?” “No! of course not! Why would I?” “ Um..I don't know maybe because i'm the daughter of one of the most despised gods in the world????!” “Marissa,I don’t hate you,Leo doesn’t hate you and neither does Piper! You still have us as friends.” I lay my head on Percy's shoulder again. “ I wish I would have been a daughter of Poseidon.” “I don't.” He says looking deep into my eyes. “ W-why not?” i say surprised. “Because then I couldn't do this.” “He says right before he kisses me lightly. I pull back, shocked. He looks down and mumbled “Sorry..” “Don’t be.” I say before I kiss him back.   
“So..uh..since the Hades Cabin is being rebuilt..do you uh, maybe want to stay in the Poseidon Cabin with me until it’s finished?” I smile brightly and nod my head. 

As I am to weak to walk by self, Percy helps me up then wraps his arm around my shoulder as he leads me to his cabin.  
As we walk in I look around. It was exactly as I had imagined. Beautiful,with a clear view of the ocean. I take a deep breath and inhale the wonderful scent of the sea. “It’s beautiful” I say turning to face Percy. He smiles at me, his black hair has sort of a gleam to it as the moonlight shines down on it. His green eyes were so beautiful. I walk over to him and hug him tightly. I almost start crying again. He hugs me back as I whisper into his chest “Thank you..” He strokes my long hair and whispers back “ No problem. It’s okay…” That only makes me want to cry more,but I hold back my tears. It’s bad enough he’d already seen me cry once. I pull away smiling. After a while we decided that it’s best if we get some sleep. Percy takes the bed closer to the right wall,I take the other one on the left side. Sometime during the night I had a horrible dream and I asked Percy if I could sleep with him. He let me crawl into bed with him and I layed my head lightly on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. Then slowly I fell asleep again, and guess what? No nightmares. 

 

The End


End file.
